X-Men: The Beautiful People Pt4
by Cap808
Summary: The X-Men are riding a high, and their social media accounts are blowing up, but will all of that matter after they meet Jean Grey? Then the team gets on the bad side of Mayor Nick Fury. Please read and review!


**The X-Men: The Beautiful People Pt. 4**

**Hell's Kitchen, New York**

Jean Grey had been off her meds for almost a month now. She had never felt so alive! The whole process had started innocently enough, the orderly assigned to her nonchalantly shrugged when the first pill fell out of Jean's mouth and onto the floor. On the second day there was some confusion within the hospital, and the nurse in charge of distributing daily medications simply forgot to pass them out.

The nurse had been on her way to work, when she saw the hero known as the Angel. He streaked above the highway showing off for all who could see him. Along with several other cars, the nurse pulled over to get a better look at him. Other than flying, she assumed his super power was being unbelievably handsome!

Regardless, on the third day, Jean woke up to feel a little spark in her brain. She could hear the orderly outside once again grumbling about having to pass out patient meds. The thing is, he didn't say it out loud, but she had heard him as clearly as if he was standing next to her. She realized that she had heard what he was thinking, just like she was able to do when she was younger.

Jean took it upon herself to tell the orderly's brain that he had already helped everyone take their meds. The orderly was instantly happier, and Jean felt good about herself for making him feel that way. She went on to do this to the all of the guards over the next several weeks. Eventually her thoughts became her own again.

Jean remembered her parents putting her in the asylum because they were afraid of her. She had grown tired of this place, though, and she was ready to go home. She let her mind reach out, and over 30 miles away, she had located her parents' brains. She used her powers to remind them that it was finally time to pick her up.

Now they were a happy family again.

What really set Jean off though, was feeling someone named Emma, trying to take control of her brain. Emma, who called herself, 'the White Queen', surprised Jean at first, but Jean was too strong. Jean had gotten the upper hand in psychic combat, and the psychic strain caused Emma to have a stroke.

More recently, Jean had seen the X-Men on the news and was totally enamored by them. The one called the Beast was a hunk, and the Angels sex appeal was legendary, but there was something about the one they called Cyclops that made Jean uneasy. Her heart fluttered every time she saw him on television.

Jean knew she was like them. She was a mutant. She wanted to be an X-Man.

She put together a homemade costume very similar to the X-Men's. She assumed that if she were to become a vigilante like them, then they would eventually ask her to take her place among them. She needed to find a super villain to prove herself, though. The police could handle the regular crooks, Jean needed to impress the right people!

Jean Grey was currently in costume and on patrol. Unfortunately, villains didn't announce when they would strike, so she had to improvise. She knew that the bad guys operated at night, and what better area to find them in New York, than Hell's Kitchen? High above the city, she closed her eyes and 'listened'.

A few minutes later she found someone. His name was Phineas Mason, but he called himself the Tinkerer. He operated in a small warehouse below, building technologically advanced weaponry for the underworld. Jean heard him thinking about his current projects – a giant scorpion tail, a pair of giant beetle wings, and a rocket-powered skateboard.

She could only assume the terrible things the Tinkerer's clientele would do with these weapons. His offense was enabling bad guys to commit crimes. She had to stop him.

**Colorado Mountains, Remote Estate of Warren Worthington III**

Scarlet took in the scene before her. The X-Men had gathered outside in their civilian clothes to observe a new mutant display her abilities to them. The mutant was able to create lights out of the sounds around her.

The mutant was the famous singer, Dazzler, and her real name was Alison Blaire. She had been an off and on girlfriend of Warren's for the last couple of years. She had known about her mutant ability for years and incorporated her power into a one of a kind light-show at every one of her concerts.

Scarlet smiled at the power of the X-Men. Dazzler had told them that she would've kept her powers a secret out of fear, if it weren't for the X-Men. In her line of work, you couldn't get on the wrong side of popular opinion. Scarlet couldn't wait to get on Twitter to announce their newest member. She needed to do so before that social media diva, Sunfire, did.

That would have to wait until Cyclops gave his approval, though. Scarlet watched as Scott lifted his sunglasses to see what Dazzler could do. Currently, she made her fingers into the shape of a gun, and a beam of light shot out from the tip of her finger and cut a tree in half!

"Impressive," was the only word Cyclops could think of. "Very impressive."

"Wow!" Angel gushed. "You're damned right it's impressive!"

"So, you're saying that the louder the sound," the Beast asked. "The stronger the light construct?"

"I guess," Dazzler shrugged. "All I know for sure is that when I'm surrounded by all that loud music at my concerts, I can do almost anything with the light. As opposed to when I'm home and all I can hear is the birds outside."

"There are barely any birds here now," Quicksilver prodded. "How were you able to do that to the tree?"

The Beast nodded. It would have been his follow up question had the impatient speedster not interrupted him.

"I guess the best way to explain it, is that I had stored up a lot of that energy from last night's concert?" Dazzler smiled sheepishly.

Sunfire chuckled softly at what he considered to be the typical American dumb blonde. His smile faded when his cellphone rang. He stepped away from the rest of the group to answer it in private.

"What do you think, Scotty," Angel asked.

"Angel," Cyclops scolded. "While I understand that we've gone public with our identities, I would still prefer that we use codenames in the company of outsiders. It may be a façade, but we should have some discipline."

Angel smiled. He put his hands up in surrender. This was why he knew Cyclops was the right man to lead the X-Men. He had standards and ideals, and he didn't waiver.

"My bad," Angel said. "But after watching Alison...I mean, Dazzler, don't you think she'll be perfect fit with the X-Men?"

"I'm not sure yet," Cyclops shrugged. "What we do is very dangerous."

Warren couldn't believe this exchange.

"What?" he said. "Look, I know that you and the Wonder Twins have had all kinds of covert missions, and Sunfire may have some sort of military training, but Beast, Storm, and I, haven't. And we were a part of the team from day one."

Cyclops nodded. "I know what you're saying, Warren. I really do. But I'm concerned for Dazzler's safety as well."

Warren paused. The rest of the X-Men watched for his reaction. Having run a billion dollar company for years now, Warren knew that this could potentially be a disastrous moment for a business, let alone this team. In his mind, he knew that Scott was right, but in his heart, he knew that Dazzler was perfect for this team.

"Okay," he began again. "How about we make her an X-Man in training?"

Cyclops pondered the request.

"How so?" he replied.

"We can all take turns training her," Warren smiled. "Each of us can give her a unique perspective on what we do, as well as using her powers?"

"That's a great idea, Cyclops," Storm chimed in. "I think that her powers are a lot like mine. I'd love to work with her."

Cyclops paused for a second. He scanned everyone's faces. They were all so excited at the thought of a new member. Except Sunfire. He was off to the side on his phone.

"I think that's a great idea, Storm," Cyclops smiled. "I'll work out a schedule for Dazzler's training."

"Cyclops!" Sunfire yelled out as he ran back to the group.

"The Japanese embassy just called," he rushed. "There's a mutant hovering hundreds of feet in the air near our New York headquarters. And she's holding a body."

"Quicksilver!" Cyclops shouted. "You need to run ahead. Get to New York! Now!"

Angel and Cyclops rushed towards the hidden hangar.

"The rest of you, get to the Blackbird!" Cyclops shouted.

The Blackbird was the name of the supersonic jet that someone at Worthington Industries had built, and Warren had seized for the team. It was invisible to radar. The Blackbird would have them in New York in no time, but in cases like this it still wasn't fast enough.

Cyclops turned to Angel.

"Angel…" he began.

"Sorry, Cyclops," Angel interrupted. "Due to special circumstances, Dazzler is active as of now."

Cyclops was ready to argue, but they really didn't have time. They'd have a discussion later about Angel questioning his authority. Cyclops sighed.

"Fine," he agreed. "But she hangs back and observes no matter what."

Angel was shocked. He didn't expect to win this fight without an argument.

"Okay then," he said. "Luckily I already have a uniform for her."

Cyclops shook his head in disgust, but changes his focus.

"Scarlet!" he shouts. "When we get onboard call Quicksilver for his ETA. You seem to be the only one who can understand him when he's running."

Mere seconds later, the team was in the air and racing to New York.

**Hell's Kitchen, New York**

Quicksilver was the first on the scene for the X-Men. Scarlet said he was to look for a woman in the sky, with a dead body floating next to her. It was a challenge for him to run while looking up at the sky, but he managed. He figured he was in the right place when he came upon several secret service looking dudes and police officers standing outside of their vehicles, staring up at the sky.

Quicksilver looked up and saw her. She was a smoking hot redhead in a stupid looking costume. And yep, she had a dead body next to her.

"My costume is not stupid!" Jean shouted at Quicksilver.

"Aw crap," Quicksilver said. He knew for a fact that he hadn't heard her with his ears.

"Get out of my head," he said.

"Sorry," Jean said genuinely. "Don't mean to intrude, but I'm still trying to get used to all of the input constantly streaming into my brain."

Quicksilver was probably the fastest person on the planet, but he still needed a moment to process what the hell was unfolding before him.

Jean interrupted his thoughts again, "If you don't mind, I'm going to send all of these spooky guys in suits, away."

"You can do that?" he asked. "From way up there?"

Jean giggled, "Give me a second."

Quicksilver watched in total disbelief as a moment later all of the men of authority, as well as several civilian busybodies, either walked away or got into their cars without a word and drove off. He was part of a team that included a guy with wings, and another guy who could shoot lasers out of his eyes, but this had to be the damndest thing he'd ever seen!

"I'll take that as a compliment?" Jean teased as she lowered herself, and the Tinkerer's body, down to the ground.

Quicksilver had a bunch of questions, but first and foremost was, "Did you kill this guy?"

Jean looked at the limp body of the Tinkerer and nodded sheepishly.

"I'm so sorry," Jean began. "I was trying to get names and stuff about his clientele, but his mind was full of nothing but vile thoughts towards me."

"So, you killed him?" Quicksilver asked, just so he could get clarification.

"I threw him against a wall," Jean began. "I figured a super villain could take it."

Quicksilver quickly checked the Tinkerer's body.

"Not all super villains are indestructible." Quicksilver said sarcastically.

Before Jean could answer him though, the Blackbird zoomed into sight. It slowly hovered over the middle of the street. Its wingspan was too wide for the street, so the wings folded upwards and the large ship landed comfortably in the middle of the road. Once the X-Men piled out, the Blackbird rose back up on autopilot, and zoomed away to its private hangar.

"What's going on?" Cyclops asked Quicksilver.

"My name is Jean Grey," Jean said. "I want to be an X-Man."

"Is that man dead?" Scarlet asked, somewhat shocked.

"Yes…" Jean hesitated. "He is, but he's a super villain!"

"Guys," Quicksilver said. "We've gone over this. From what I gather, Jean is a telekinetic and a telepath."

"That's the Tinkerer," Cyclops said. "He might be a criminal, but he's not a super villain."

"He builds weapons for bad people!" Jean said through her gritted teeth. She could hear the judgment in all of their thoughts.

"If you're a telepath, then I'm sure you already know how we feel about this?" Angel asked.

"Yes," Jean acknowledged. "And I'm surprised by the hypocrisy. Other than the weather witch and the monkey boy, everyone else on your team has killed."

Everyone got silent. Except the Beast.

"Monkey boy?" he asked, genuinely insulted.

Cyclops glared at Jean.

"You're right. We have blood on our hands," he said. "But you have to be able to see the difference? This man is different than the ones we killed. It's not illegal for him to engineer, build, and sell these items."

"Those things can be used to commit crimes!" Jean protested.

"So can guns and knives!" Cyclops growled. "But when a person shoots another person with a gun, we don't put the gun manufacturer in jail, do we?"

The tension instantly got tangible.

"But…" Jean started.

"But nothing," he interrupted her. "First of all, no one can go to jail for a crime they **might** commit. Even then, I'm not saying he's innocent, but in a court of law, with this evidence, he would have gotten probation at best."

"Probation?" Jean scoffed. "Then I did the world a favor!"

"Did you?" Angel asked. "Cyclops is right. We are not judge, jury, and executioner. We started the X-Men to give people hope. It was never about fear."

Jean chuckled. "Please. You're telling the truth about hope, but what you're not saying out loud is that the X-Men is also a great way for you to stroke your ego, rich boy."

Angel shrugged. "You don't have to read minds to know that. I don't hide who I am."

"Cyclops is right," Sunfire chimed in. "The fact that we have to explain this to you tells us that not only are you not ready to be an X-Man, but you need professional help."

"No," Jean whispered. Then a little louder, "I won't be put through that again!"

With that, Jean extended her hands towards the X-Men, freezing them in place.

**New York, the office of Mayor**

Cyclops, Angel, and Scarlet, sat in the Mayor's office. Behind them were half a dozen of the Angel's lawyers. They were all dressed in the finest suits, and wielded their briefcases and laptops like weapons. Across from them at an oversized table, was Mayor Nicholas J. Fury, his Chief of Staff Sam Wilson, and Police Chief Peter Coulson.

"Listen, Worthington," Mayor Fury addressed Angel. "You can send your vultures home. We're already done with the official questions. All we wanted to do from here on is talk."

Angel smiled. "That's pretty good. The Angel and his Vultures."

"Very funny," Wilson grunted. "And I'm a falcon."

Cyclops chuckled along with Angel. The lawyers smirked. All of them. Scarlet however, was not in a laughing mood.

"Be that as it may, let me just recap for everyone's sake," Angel continued. "We didn't allow her to escape, mutant or not. We saw the same video of the incident as you. She shut our brains down until she was comfortably away from us. You saw it. We saw it."

"Truth be told, Mr. Mayor," Scarlet added. "I'm sure you can sympathize that the whole situation with Jean Grey was quite unnerving. No one wants to be put into such a vulnerable state."

Mayor Fury looked at his two advisors, and the best they could offer him were shrugs.

The video was a street camera showing the moment when Jean Grey raised her hands at the X-Men. Like puppets, they all suddenly froze in place. According to the digital timer on the video camera, they stood motionless for just under three minutes.

The only movement in the whole video, was Jean walking up to Cyclops and kissing him. She then slapped Angel on the rear before flying away. Warren smiled at both incidents.

Jean had left the Tinkerer's body for them to take care of.

Mayor Fury sighed. He dove into politics in order to weed out the city's dirty politicians, and to build the police force into something the entire nation could admire. With Wilson and Chief Coulson on his side, they would do a lot of good for the city.

If it weren't for these damned people with their super powers!

"Okay," Fury growled. "The city isn't ready to tie ourselves up in lengthy legal battles with you…yet,"

Worthington smiled.

"However," Fury continued. "Your team's deputized status is on thin ice. Jean Grey scared a lot of people levitating that body to get your attention."

"It bothers us too, Mayor Fury," Cyclops nods.

"My people and I will be watching you closely," Chief of Staff Wilson warns. "I've found real heroes, not people in 'costumes'. The best heroes we could hire."

Angel held his hands up in surrender. "I don't doubt you, or Mayor Fury, one iota, Chief Wilson. I get it. The falcon is a bird of prey. However, please remember that the X-Men are on your side."

"We'll see about that," Mayor Fury scowled. "Now please, get out of my office."

**Massachusetts, University of Massachusetts Medical Center**

Carol Danvers had been contacted by her staff in the middle of the night, and that normally made her cranky. Today was different though, this morning Dr. Otto Octavius had finally come out of his coma! A month ago, the poor bastard had an explosion in his lab when the radioactive materials he was handling ignited and exploded.

Thankfully Octavius had created groundbreaking robotic tentacles to assist him with the handling of radioactive materials. While those arms saved him from death, they also grafted themselves to Octavius' body. Danvers watched in amazement as 'Dr. Octopus', as the nurses called him, signed all of the necessary paperwork to be a part of Operation: S.H.I.E.L.D. Using those tentacles he was able to sign all of the papers at the same time.

**END PART4**


End file.
